5 minutos
by AeternaNive
Summary: Mini-colección de drabbles que narran los días despertando al lado de algunos de los chicos de Free! Cada capítulo relata la misma historia, sólo que con en la versión de un chico diferente. [MakoGou] [HaruGou] [SouGou] [SeiGou]
1. 1 Makoto

¡Hola hola, amores! Espero que estén empezando este año con una enorme sonrisa y con mucha comida deliciosa

Este es un proyecto que ya tenía tiempo suspendido entre mis documentos, y ahora, con el ímpetu de las fechas, decidí retomar. Se trata de una mini-colección de drabbles que cuentan cómo serían las mañanas despertando al lado de algunos de los chicos.

Vale, ya saben que mi OTP por siempre es el HaruGou, pero estoy consciente de que muchas otras ships de las que disfrutan leer, y aquí me di a la tarea de experimentar con algunas de ellas. Así que los dejo con el primer drabble. Disfruten su lectura:

* * *

 **#1. Makoto**

 _Me gustas más que levantarme tarde._

Makoto giró sobre sí mismo, estiró la mano y dio un golpecito al reloj despertador, para que dejara de sonar. Volvió a girar, abriendo los ojos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se colaba entre las cortinas. Se levantó sobre su codo con cuidado de no mover demasiado la cama y sonrió.

—Buenos días— susurró dulcemente sobre el oído de su compañera, utilizando su dedo índice para pasar un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja. Le gustaba ver su rostro mientras dormía, tan natural y sereno. La pelirroja suspiró en respuesta.

—Sólo cinco minutos más—balbuceó, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sábana. El castaño rió, bajó la sábana y volvió a acercarse a su oído, esta vez apartando los revueltos cabellos rojos con su mano completa.

—Vamos, Kou, mírame— le dio un beso en la cabeza, justo sobre la oreja.

Ella giró hacia él, frotándose los ojos somnolientos.

—Hey— tragó saliva, sintiendo los labios un poco resecos. Su voz sonó ronca.

—Hey— le tomó por la cintura con una sola mano, para acercarla más hacia él—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella le acarició la frente y correspondió a esa sonrisa tan bonita. Nunca recordaba si había tenido un mal sueño o alguna incomodidad durante la noche, pero siempre estaba segura de haber dormido bien cuando despertaba y él, con su sonrisa, le daba los buenos días.

—Excelente— le besó brevemente en los labios y se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

Mientras la abrazaba, decidió que estaba bien. Cinco minutos más siempre estaban bien cuando ella dormía entre sus brazos.

* * *

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? En verdad espero que sí. ¿Cómo sería para ustedes despertar todos los días con Makoto Tachibana al lado?

Como siempre, no duden en dejar sus comentarios por aquí, que serán muy bien recibidos.

¡Que tengan un hermoso día!

Besos y bombones para todxs.


	2. 2 Sousuke

Y para seguir con la racha de año nuevo, traigo el segundo capítulo de esta mini-colección. Hoy toca turno a Sousuke, así que por favor disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **#2. Sousuke**

 _Besayúname_

Después del segundo timbre de la alarma, Sousuke arrojó el reloj al piso, haciendo así que dejara de sonar. Se sentó de golpe, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, estirando el brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo. Una vez alerta, giró el torso hacia su izquierda, sonriendo.

—Buenos días— dijo, inclinándose tan cerca del oído de su compañera, que aquello fue más una caricia de su aliento.

Ella se removió un poco en la cama, pero no abrió los ojos ni respondió. Sousuke notó, sin embargo, que una mal disimulada sonrisa se asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Oh, ¿no dormiste bien? ¿qué debería hacer?— mientras la risa amenazaba con romper la seriedad de su voz, comenzó a mover sus dedos como si estos caminaran sobre el costado del cuerpo de la pelirroja, avanzando desde la cadera hacia su cintura.

Gou apretó los labios, intentando no reír.

Una vez en su cintura se detuvo y se inclinó para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿No es suficiente? —preguntó, sin despegar el rostro de su inmóvil compañera. Entonces descendió un poco más, acariciándole la piel con la respiración; apartó un mechón de cabellos rojos y le besó delicadamente en el cuello. Luego otro beso en la mejilla y uno más en la nariz; siguió así hasta llenarle el rostro de pequeños, tiernos y divertidos besos.

Finalmente, ella no pudo más, rió despacito y giró hasta quedar de espalda, justo debajo de esos intensos ojos verdes.

—Buenos días—dijo, con voz dulce. Él puso sus brazos a los lados de ella, atrapándola de esa forma.

—Te extrañé— respondió, inclinándose para besarla nuevamente, sólo que esta vez se permitió disfrutarlo por más tiempo.

Le encantaba comenzar cada día con el sabor sus labios.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿A quién preferirían, Makoto o Sousuke?

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, contándome qué piensan.

¡Saludos y bombones a todxs! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. 3 Seiijuro

**3.** _ **Seijuro**_

 _Beso mejor de lo que cocino._

—¡Gou-kun!

Los gritos resonaron en sus oídos, a pesar de la distancia.

—¡Gou-kun!

Era cuestión de segundos, para que…

—¡Volví de mi entrenamiento matutino!

Ahí estaba, golpeando la puerta, como cada mañana. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las 5:30? Seiijuro despertaba cada madrugada para salir a correr, y luego sentía la extraña necesidad de despertarla a ella también, sólo para dejarle saber que estaba de vuelta en casa. Había sido así cada día desde que se mudaron juntos. Al principio le parecía dulce, despertar con la luminosa sonrisa del ex-capitán de Samezuka justo frente a ella, esperando para darle un beso de buenos días. Pero aquello comenzaba a volverse un poco rutinario, abrumador, y no estaba segura de cómo decírselo a su novio sin herir sus sentimientos.

—Gou-kuuun

"Gou-kun, Gou-KUN". Tal vez eso era lo peor; él no había dejado de llamarla "Gou-kun" a pesar de su relación, y ese insignificante detalle estaba volviéndola loca.

Abrió los ojos despacio, respirando hondo antes de girarse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Seii— ya te he dicho que…—las palabras se quedaron enredadas en su garganta.

Frente a ella, como cada día, se encontraba Seiijuro, con su pantalón deportivo y una de esas camisas de tirantes que lo hacían lucir tan sexy. Sin embargo, esta vez llevaba en las manos una bandeja plateada con un racimo de flores y el desayuno para dos.

—Lo sé— dijo, inclinándose para besarla en la frente. Luego la miró con esa expresión dulce y pícara a la vez, con esa sonrisa llena de energía—. Buenos días, Gou-chan.

Y fue entonces que entendió que no se trata de apodos o sufijos, sino de significados.

—Buenos días, Seii— respondió, besándole suavemente en los labios.

Los significados escondidos en un beso, en una mirada, en una sonrisa, en una carrera matutina para verla despertar frente a él.

—¿Podemos comer el postre primero? — preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando el desayuno a un lado para volver a besarla.

Ella sonrió.


	4. 4 Haru

**4\. Haru**

 _Ganas, si es contigo, hasta de huir._

Cuando el despertador sonó, Gou estiró la mano, buscando inútilmente alcanzarlo. Escuchó un click y sonrió, con los ojos aún cerrados. Giró sobre sí misma y estiró la mano nuevamente, esta vez hacia un lugar que conocía con total certeza; despacio, tomó entre sus dedos la punta de los dedos del chico.

—Buenos días, Haru— dijo, abriendo los ojos despacio, sosteniendo aún la mano del moreno.

Haru estaba sentado al borde de la cama, mirándola fijamente; lo hacía cada mañana desde… bueno, no estaba segura desde cuándo, aunque lo había descubierto unos tres días antes, cuando despertó en medio de una pesadilla y él le estaba acariciando la frente, como consolándola. No decía nada en realidad, él solo se quedaba ahí, mirándola dormir hasta que sonaba el despertador y, por alguna razón, eso era lo más dulce y tranquilizador del mundo.

—Buenos días— respondió finalmente, dejándola jugar con sus dedos.

—¿Es tarde ya? —preguntó, con la voz aún adormecida.

Él negó con la cabeza. Gou se movió, arrastrándose hacia atrás en la cama para hacerle espacio. El moreno se quedó parpadeando un microsegundo.

—El agua está tibia— dijo, como si fuera la mejor razón del mundo para salir de la cama en ese instante. La pelirroja contuvo una nueva sonrisa.

—Está bien— se incorporó lentamente, primero en la cama, luego en el piso, Haru tirando casi imperceptiblemente de su mano para ayudarla. Le soltó para poder estirar ambos brazos sobre la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que inhalaba hondo.

Haru se quedó sentado en su lugar, admirando esos cabellos rojos que, incluso enrededados por la noche anterior, le parecían tan bonitos cayendo sobre la menuda silueta de su novia.

Gou giró el rostro sobre su hombro para hablarle.

—¿Quieres venir?

El moreno se quedó quieto un microsegundo, con un tono rojo coloreándole las mejillas y el puente de la nariz. Finalmente, asintió con mucha suavidad, dejando escapar algo parecido a un "sí" de su boca.

Después de todo, ambos habían encontrado una nueva actividad favorita. Juntos.

* * *

¡Ta-da! Aquí está el último capítulo de esta mini colección, que espero les gustara.

Este capítulo está dedicado con todo el amor de mi corazón a NaranjaMorada, que cumplió años hace un par de días. Naranjita, te adoro con todo mi ser, muchas gracias por regresarme siempre a estos lares de fanfiction; espero que hayas tenido un cumpleaños increíble, que comieras cantidades industriales de pastel y que vengan muchos regalos durante este año para ti.

En estos días voy a actualizar también S.O.S y Reglas para salir con mi hermana, en honor a ella y a todas las personas que me leen a pesar de mis terribles ausencias.

Un abrazo apapachador y muchos besitos para todxs.


End file.
